Hair fibers, depending on whether they are exposed to low or highly humid conditions, have a tendency to lose their shape, curl definition and/or become frizzy. These problems are the result of water loss or absorption from the fibers. In an effort to solve such problems, hair benefit agents such as cationic polymers are oftentimes incorporated into rinse-off hair products (shampoos, conditioners and the like) in order to seal in moisture within the hair fibers, thereby inhibiting water loss or absorption therefrom. Unfortunately, these hair benefit agents are rinsed off after their application onto the hair fibers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a composition and process for inhibiting water loss or absorption from hair fibers upon exposure to high or low humidity.